


Arrived

by esterbrook



Series: Stay... [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esterbrook/pseuds/esterbrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief epilogue to "Stay," written for Sherlock Seattle 2015: January rolls around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrived

John can still hear the removal van rumbling away as he stands, hands on hips, and shakes his head. Afghan rebels and London criminals and Mycroft bloody Holmes have barely fazed him over the years, but this...

"I hardly know where to start," he calls out.

"Don't worry," comes the reply from Sherlock's -- no, their -- kitchen. "We'll find room for all of it." 

"Where?" John tilts his head and squints, but the mound, the pyramid, the veritable Great Wall of cardboard cartons before him gets no smaller. Nor does Sherlock's former guest bedroom get any larger. "You don't have an attic, do you?"

John knows the answer is "no," so Sherlock doesn't bother to give it. Instead, he meanders down the hallway to where John leans against the doorframe, muttering almost to himself, "I have no idea how it all fit into Baker Street, and this place is even smaller."

"It will fit, I promise." Sherlock's voice trails off as he looks over John's shoulder. "Oh," he says.

"I didn't -- " he adds.

"They used to -- " he continues.

"Did they?" John prompts. "And who packed them?"

Sherlock looks appalled. "I have a system!"

John snorts gently and leans into him until their shoulders bump. "Considering that most of it is yours," he says, "you had better."


End file.
